


Crazy On You

by minmoanie



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Basically vmin are vers, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Exes to Friends With Benefits to Lovers, Exes to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, I can't believe there wasn't a tag for those two, Kinda, M/M, Short Panic Attack, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Top Park Jimin (BTS)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minmoanie/pseuds/minmoanie
Summary: Taehyung has too much to drink, having nobody to remind him of how much of a lightweight he actually is. Usually Jimin was always there, but now Taehyung is drinking alone, and somehow finds himself in front of Jimin’s door, in his high-rise flat outside of campus. And when Taehyung sees him open the door… All he wants to do is kiss and kiss, he wants to know if Jimin still tastes the same.
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Comments: 23
Kudos: 176





	Crazy On You

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter ([@minmoanie](https://twitter.com/minmoanie)) and [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/minmoanie)
> 
> [Here](https://twitter.com/minmoanie/status/1237780389567086593?s=20) is the original twitter thread for this oneshot.
> 
> **CW** : this contains a panic attack. It isn't super detailed, but I'd rather warn you so you know what's coming.

They don’t really break up on bad terms, but they still prefer to avoid each other for a while, too scared of what could happen, of what could be said. Jimin especially, is too scared, to the point that he doesn’t visit campus anymore, not quite sure it’s a good idea for him to see Taehyung again. Not so soon.

Until one day.

Taehyung has too much to drink, having nobody to remind him of how much of a lightweight he actually is. Usually Jimin was always there, but now Taehyung is drinking alone, and somehow finds himself in front of Jimin’s door, in his high-rise flat outside of campus. And when Taehyung sees him open the door… All he wants to do is kiss and kiss, he wants to know if Jimin still tastes the same. But instead Jimin makes him drink a glass of water and tucks him into bed, whispering in his ear that he should be sober for that.

Taehyung is almost sure he feels a pair of lips press against his forehead, but he’s too out of it to do anything, already drifting off in the comfort of Jimin’s bed.

* * *

“You were really out of it yesterday.”

Taehyung groans in response, burying his face in the pillow, ears red from embarrassment. He didn’t expect to wake up in another bed than his, and especially not Jimin’s, but he had. And the shock when he had noticed Jimin sleeping next to him, a pillow in between them, had sobered him up immediately.

“I’m so sorry,” he mumbles, voice muffled in the pillow.

Jimin hums in response, watching Taehyung with a hint of amusement.

“You also really wanted to kiss me.”

Taehyung curses, now clearly unable to look at his ex. He really shouldn’t have drunk.

“Told you you could only if you were sober,” adds Jimin, still in a teasing tone.

Taehyung whips around at those words, sitting up straight. He ignores the angry pounding in his head, focusing on Jimin instead. The room is still dark, Jimin has kept his curtains closed for the sake of Taehyung’s eyes and head. But he still notices the way the apple of Jimin’s cheeks is dusted pink, his eyes gleaming in the soft light of his bedside table.

He doesn’t see the fear in Jimin’s eyes, doesn’t hear the barely hidden tremor in Jimin’s voice.

He doesn’t realise he’s moving until his hand has slipped under the covers, landing on Jimin’s bare thigh, the feeling of his soft skin under his fingers working like an electric shock. Jimin is cold, more than usual, but Taehyung doesn’t care, can’t bring himself to care, when he’s right in front of him, after two months of radio silence. He’ll just help him warm up.

As much as the break-up had been amicable, it had still hurt, watching Jimin walk out of his dorm room, bag filled with the few items he had left at Taehyung’s over the year they had dated — toothbrush, some clothes…

Now he’s right in front of him, and Taehyung can’t stop himself from reaching out, one hand still resting on his thigh, the other snaking around his neck to tug him forward, crashing their lips together. He’s missed this, the feeling of Jimin’s pillowy lips on his, devouring him whole. Jimin has always been a little mean in the way he kisses — teasing, biting. And it’s no different now, after two months. he swipes his tongue over the roof of his mouth, tugs on Taehyung’s lower lip with his sharp teeth, steals his breath away. Yet Taehyung just keeps asking for more, feeling light-headed when Jimin’s hands slip under his shirt, fingers twisting and pinching one of his nipples, Jimin still oh so aware of Taehyung’s weaknesses.

They don’t stop there, too high on the taste of each other — touch-starved.

“Fuck, Jimin,” he moans, fingers tangled in Jimin’s hair as the other goes down his body, mouth leaving a trail of hickeys down to his hip bone. “Fuck me, please,” he whines as he feels one of his fingers press against his entrance, over the soft cotton of his boxers.

He’s too far away to see the hesitant look Jimin throws his way, too far away to notice the way Jimin touches him more carefully than in the past.

But Jimin has always been bad at refusing Taehyung things. So he gives in. He flips Taehyung on his stomach after opening him up on his fingers, maybe enjoying a little too much the way Taehyung begs him to just fuck him, and presses inside of him, feeling his tight heat engulf him. Eyes stubbornly trained on their entangled fingers next to Taehyung’s head, Jimin fucks him, Taehyung feeling tears well up in his eyes at the feeling.

God has he missed Jimin.

He comes untouched with Jimin’s name on the tip of his tongue, Jimin’s hips stuttering to a halt, pressed against him, as his own orgasm hits him when Taehyung clenches particularly hard around him. Taehyung whines, only now realising Jimin wears a condom. He loves the feeling of being full and marked, so he can’t help but feel disappointed when Jimin pulls out and goes to throw away the condom, immediately heading to the bathroom.

Taehyung doesn’t know what to expect next, isn’t quite sure what the proper etiquette is when you’ve just fucked your ex-boyfriend, but clearly he doesn’t expect Jimin to come back to carry him to the bathroom, setting him down in the bathtub which is filled to the brim with hot water, Taehyung’s favourite strawberry bath salts turning the water pink.

“Jimin,” he calls when he sees the other make his way towards the door.

Jimin turns around, one hand already on the doorknob. “I’ll be right back,” he says, smiling at him. “I just need to make a quick phone call,” he reassures, walking back to Taehyung to kiss him on the forehead before leaving, closing the door behind him.

Taehyung whispers not to take too long before immersing himself some more, water reaching his chin. The bathtub is huge, big enough to fit two people comfortably. He sighs, looking down at his hands under the water. He hopes that Jimin will join him after.

And maybe one day, he’ll dare ask how exactly Jimin is able to afford such luxury for someone who’s a dance major.

He doesn’t hear Jimin’s frantic voice, doesn’t hear the way he begs Yoongi to tell him what to do because he’s lost and scared and knows he won’t be able to stay away from Taehyung again.

He doesn’t hear Yoongi’s sharp yet understanding voice telling Jimin: _“either you face your fears, either you disappear for good. But Jimin-ah, you’re stronger than you think.”_

* * *

It becomes a habit — it’s easy in a way, to fall back into each other. Taehyung will text Jimin, asking him if he’s home, immediately heading to his flat when he gets a positive answer. He still doesn’t quite see Jimin around campus anymore, he doesn’t know if it’s because Jimin’s schedule has changed, or because of something else. He doesn’t ask, doesn’t think he has the right to. It might have been a month since his impromptu visit to Jimin’s place, but he knows not to ask.

They haven’t put a label on their relationship, haven’t quite set boundaries either. But Taehyung knows this is basically a friends with benefits relationship.

Does it bother him? Maybe, maybe not. He can’t tell for sure. There’s something about Jimin that has changed, he can’t quite pinpoint what, but this Jimin… It’s not the Jimin he dated. He’s still caring, catering to every one of Taehyung’s desires and needs, but he’s also jumpy and extremely careful with him. Sometimes he looks at Taehyung with a faraway look that leaves Taehyung wondering what could possibly be going on in his head. Taehyung can see the difference, he’s noticed the way Jimin will gingerly reach for him at first in bed. He also doesn’t fuck Taehyung as much as he used to in the past, instead letting Taehyung fuck him. Taehyung doesn’t ask why, they would switch in the past too anyway. And he loves fucking Jimin just as much as he loves Jimin fucking him.

Taehyung loves the way Jimin bounces on his cock, loves watching the way he loses himself to pleasure, soft moans leaving his lips each time Taehyung’s cock drags against his walls, hitting his sweet spot. Honestly, Taehyung could watch Jimin like this all day long.

So maybe Taehyung isn’t actually quite ok with being just friends with benefits, maybe he wants to go back to what they were before. But he doesn’t voice it out. They both decided to break up, they both could see how little time they spent together, how little they talked at times, Jimin exhausted from dance practice, even falling extremely ill at some point, and Taehyung drowning in assignments and his part-time job.

So he doesn’t say anything, although he thinks Jimin knows. Jimin has always been extremely perceptive, but he’s also always known when to not bring something up. So he keeps quiet, just like Taehyung.

* * *

Taehyung watches the way Jimin’s sprawled out on his back, sleeping peacefully, the covers barely reaching his hip bones. He runs a hand through Jimin’s hair, smiling softly. It’s the first time he actually sees Jimin sleep besides that morning a month ago. Until now, Taehyung would always fall asleep before Jimin and Jimin would always be up before Taehyung.

He runs his fingers down his face, caressing his cheeks before stopping above the swell of his lower lip. Jimin is still cold, despite the heating being on. Taehyung doesn’t quite understand, granted he has always been a furnace, especially in bed, but he’s noticed how drastic the temperature difference is between their bodies the past month. Jimin rarely warms up, no matter how much Taehyung cuddles him. Jimin only smiles a little when Taehyung whines about him being so cold, he never says anything.

But now… Now he’s out like a light and Taehyung is wide awake, because he notices something else. The lack of breathing. Jimin isn’t breathing.

Taehyung doesn’t quite know what he does next, all he knows is that one moment he’s touching Jimin’s chest frantically and the next he’s in tears because he’s unable to find a heartbeat either. He doesn’t understand and he can’t stop crying, even when he feels arms wrap around his body.

“Tae, calm down.”

Jimin’s voice barely reaches him, his sobs uncontrollable as his brain tries to fathom what is happening. His throat is burning, heart pounding in his ears. He feels like he can’t breathe as he thinks about Jimin, cold and still, like a corpse.

Everything stills around him when he feels the familiar press of Jimin’s lips against his.

“I need you to calm down, baby, please,” pleads Jimin against his lips. “Take a deep breath.”

Taehyung lets himself be guided by Jimin’s voice, feels the pads of his fingers brush against his skin to wipe away his tears, a soothing gesture, as he tries to control his breathing. But it hits him again then. Jimin isn’t mimicking his moves, isn’t guiding him _physically_.

Jimin. Jimin isn’t breathing.

He can’t control the way he jerks out of Jimin’s embrace, ignoring the worried and hurt look that crosses Jimin’s eyes.

“Tae—”

“No,” he croaks out, hands still slightly shaking. He clutches on the bed sheets. “Wh–what happened to you?”

Jimin’s eyes dim at the question, but he doesn’t look away from Taehyung’s questioning gaze. Taehyung deserves to know, maybe Jimin should have even told him right away instead of walking away three months ago.

He runs a hand through his hair, watching the way Taehyung’s eyes widen as he lets his glamour down completely.

Taehyung wants to think that Jimin isn’t really that different, but he is. He exudes something different, he exudes… Power, but more importantly, danger — there’s a predatory glint in his eyes that wasn’t there before, that makes shivers run down Taehyung’s spine. He takes in Jimin’s gleaming silver irises, the dark veins surrounding his eyes, the fangs that seem so close to pricking the soft skin of Jimin’s lower lip…

He feels tears well up in his eyes again, but for a completely different reason now.

“We didn’t break up because we were too busy,” he says, sniffling.

“No,” admits Jimin, looking down at Taehyung’s hands. He wants to reach out, to take them in his, to comfort Taehyung, but it doesn’t feel right at the moment.

“When you got sick…” Taehyung trails off, he can’t bring himself to say it.

Jimin nods, thinking back on when the turn finally happened. Goosebumps rise on his skin at the thought, it had been torture.

“We knew it would happen at some point,” he starts, and Taehyung stares at him, confused. “This… I didn’t get turned, Taehyung, not the way you’re imagining it.”

“I don’t understand...”

“I was born a vampire,” he explains, stopping himself from smiling at the way Taehyung’s eyes seem to widen even more. “But the gene was dormant, as usual when we inherit it. I grew up surrounded by vampires but living a human life, for the most part. I went to school, I got human friends, I fell in love...” he trails off, smiling softly. “But then I got sick, really sick.”

Taehyung nods, he remembers how Jimin had to skip classes, wasn’t even at his flat, during that time.

“One of my hyungs came to take me back home when we realised what was happening.”

“You knew you’d get sick?” Taehyung asks with a frown.

“It’s usually a sign of the gene waking up, but we never know when it will happen,” explains Jimin. “Yoongi hyung… He turned at 25. But I’m only 21.”

“For the rest of your life.”

Jimin snorts at Taehyung’s words and Taehyung feels embarrassed, he didn’t think he would actually say that out loud.

Now that he’s calmed down and that Jimin is explaining everything, Taehyung seems to be taking everything in pretty well, at least way better than Jimin had imagined each time he thought about the day they’d have this conversation.

“So… This explains the flat?”

Jimin nods.

“And all the crazy expensive dates you took me on in the past?”

Jimin smiles, although it seems incredibly sad to Taehyung.

“I tried to make the most of it, of the time i was allowed to have with you,” he says. “I… When I left your place that night, the plan was to leave Seoul.”

“Leave?”

“But I couldn’t let go of this place, it holds so many of our memories…”

“And then I show up two months later, drunk off my ass, and ruin your plans.”

Jimin laughs wetly, and Taehyung only then realises how tears have slowly been gathering in Jimin’s eyes. He reaches out automatically, not even thinking about how Jimin could literally snap him in half now, and grabs his hands, whispering a soft ‘ _Jiminie_ ’.

“I was so scared, it just… It wasn’t the same anymore,” mumbles Jimin. “We grow up knowing exactly what we will be one day, but when it actually happens…”

“Your world is turned upside down,” completes Taehyung, now cupping Jimin’s face.

He looks deep into Jimin’s eyes, realising that their unnatural colour and gleam doesn’t scare him, it entices him more than anything if he’s honest.

Jimin is gorgeous, with or without his glamour. And he says just that, watching —a little smug— the way Jimin smiles bashfully.

“I don’t want us to be apart,” he then whispers, crawling into Jimin’s space and leaning forward so their foreheads touch.

“I don’t want that either,” replies Jimin, not breaking eye contact.

Taehyung feels his cold hands snake around his neck, pressing against his pulse point.

“Your heart’s beating so fast,” notices Jimin.

“Hm… That’s what happens when I’m around you.”

His heart swoops when Jimin’s eyes turn into little crescent moons, his fangs on full display. It feels like he hasn’t seen Jimin smile like this in forever. He can’t help it then, he captures Jimin’s lips in a kiss, feeling him freeze.

But he doesn’t let that deter him, no, instead he coaxes him to part his lips, to let Taehyung taste him. And Jimin seems so pliant all of a sudden, letting Taehyung push him back so he lies on his back, legs parted to accommodate him.

And maybe Taehyung shouldn’t be doing this, shouldn’t be putting himself in a situation like this, that could go south very fast, it’s reckless, but he does it still. He swipes his tongue under one of Jimin’s fangs, feeling the sharp tip against the wet muscle, and he hears Jimin gasp, the sound turning into a moan when he tastes Taehyung for the first time.

Taehyung groans as Jimin’s sucks on his tongue, feeling a wave of arousal wash over him.

“You taste so good,” Jimin whispers, letting Taehyung catch his breath.

He looks down at Jimin, eyes widening when he notices the silver of his eyes is now tainted red. He can see hesitation flash in Jimin’s eyes, but before he can say or do anything Taehyung runs his thumbs under his eyes soothingly, leaning down to kiss him again, casting away all of Jimin’s worries as he presses his hips down, swallowing his choked up moan.

Fuck, he loves the thrill of feeling Jimin’s fangs scrape against his lips, loves it even more when Jimin latches onto his neck, nipping and sucking on his sensitive skin.

Taehyung still has tons of questions, but they don’t matter at the moment, not when he has Jimin on top of him. His hands are pinned by his head as Jimin rides him, circling his hips sinfully and making Taehyung see stars.

This is also the first time Jimin actually looks at him ever since they started sleeping together again. Taehyung hadn’t noticed it until now, the way Jimin would always have his gaze stubbornly pinned somewhere else, but now he does, because the intensity of Jimin’s gaze makes him lightheaded. There’s a hunger in his eyes, something primal, as he doesn’t break eye contact with Taehyung.

He feels a rush of adrenaline run through his veins when he feels Jimin’s fangs graze his skin, his tongue tracing the jut of his collarbones. He knows Jimin won’t bite, it’s clear by the way he keeps the pressure light, never biting too hard whenever he leaves love bites.

But the idea of his fangs digging into his skin, Jimin feeding off his blood, makes Taehyung groan, cock twitching inside Jimin’s tight heat.

He digs his heels into the mattress and starts fucking into Jimin, reveling in the wanton moans that leave his lips at each thrust. Jimin lets go of his wrists and Taehyung immediately wraps his arms around his waist, bringing them impossibly closer, feeling the way precum smears over their stomachs.

“Fuck, Tae–”

Jimin latches onto his lips, kissing him messily and desperately clutching at his shoulders, as he comes between them.

Taehyung rolls them over, chasing his own orgasm as he slams his hips mercilessly, watching the way Jimin’s eyes shine a vibrant red, a few tears rolling down his temples, oversensitive, yet begging him to come inside of him, to mark him.

When he comes, it’s with the image of Jimin’s teary, red eyes and pleasure-stricken face etched in his mind.

* * *

“I love you,” whispers Jimin in the darkness of his bedroom, face tucked in Taehyung’s neck. “I never stopped loving you, I never will.”

Taehyung tightens his embrace around his body, nuzzling his nose in Jimin’s hair.

“I love you too,” he replies, smiling softly.

Jimin looks up, locking eyes with him. His eyes are silver again, Taehyung had begged him to not use his glamour, wanting to see Jimin the way he really is. And Taehyung… Well, maybe he loves Jimin even more like this. This Jimin holds something incredibly raw to himself.

“Will you have me back?” he asks, looking incredibly unsure.

Taehyung hauls him up and kisses him silly, unable to stop himself from grinning when Jimin whines.

“Always, Jiminie.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short story! Exes to lovers seems to be what I'm in the mood for lately.
> 
> Join me on my Twitter [@minmoanie](https://twitter.com/minmoanie) if you want to talk! You can also come and ask me questions on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/minmoanie) if you want ♡


End file.
